Petals
are the weapons used in florr.io. Players start out with five petal slots, and can have additional slots for every 15 levels (adding one slot), up to level 45 for a total of eight petal slots at a time, while they can store up to eight petals in their inventory to keep them for later use. (Players have 100 max health at lvl 1 & 200 max health at lvl 45) When colliding with mobs, rocks or other flowers, petals deal damage to them, while also receiving damage in durability. When their durability is depleted, they will be destroyed temporarily, and will appear again later once they are recharged. Switching out petals also recharges them first before they appear. Also, you can now switch and throw out petals by using numeric keys. By using 1, 2, 3, etc, you can switch petals around. If you want to throw out a petal, you have to press the letter, T. In addition, when you throw out petals, you gain experience. The amount of experience you get, depends on the rarity of the petal. Types of Petals *'Basic:' The default petal, with players starting out with five of these. They deal 10 damage, okay durability and takes 3 seconds to recharge. Due to being the starter petals, they do not give experience when thrown out. *'Fast:' Common petal dropped from most mobs and rocks, Fast petals takes only 1 second to recharge, but only deal 8 damage and have less durability than a Basic petal. *'Heavy:' Common petal dropped from many mobs and rocks, Heavy petals takes 6 seconds to recharge, but deal 20 damage and have higher durability. *'Rose:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from Ladybugs. Rose petals are mainly used for quicker healing, and otherwise deal 5 damage and terrible durability, plus taking 2 seconds to recharge. *'Iris:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from Beetles. Iris petals deals 5 damage, but inflicts 60 poison damage upon hitting mobs. They have low durability and takes 7 seconds to recharge. *'Stinger:' Unusual "petal" sometimes dropped from Hornets and rarely Bees. Stingers inflict 35 damage on contact but have very low durability and takes 4.5 seconds to recharge. *'Wing:' Rare "petal" infrequently dropped from insect mobs like ladybugs and hornets. Wings wave back and forth from the player's flower when they are attacking. They have decent damage, low durability and takes 0.5 seconds to recharge. *'Rock:' Rare "petal" infrequently dropped from rock objects. Rocks have the highest durability among all petals, but takes 10 seconds for it to recharge. *'Missile:' Rare "petal" infrequently dropped from Hornets. Missiles can be used as projectiles, launched by left-clicking and shooting it outwards similar to hornet projectiles, though the direction cannot be manually controlled, and must be timed to hit objects. They have high damage, but low durability and takes 5 seconds to recharge. *[[Peas|'Peas']]: '''Rare "petal" infrequently dropped from the Centipede. Peas can be used as projectiles, and launch in 4 directions. They do 8 damage, with low durability and takes 3 seconds to recharge. *Square: '''Legendary "petal" which drops from the very rare square mob. A bug existed where squares would spawn in abundance at the far right of the map (??? zone) due to it being the only possible location of them spawning. This was fixed in update 1/20/20. They are simply a cosmetic petal and operates exactly the same way as the Basic "petal". This is a reference to the game diep.io, another game by the developer of florr.io, where the Square "petal" exists as a common shape with the same name and appearance. *You can find the petal damage at: https://www.reddit.com/r/florrio/comments/etaygl/official_damage_value/ Footnotes